disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Feud Fight (Big City Greens)
"Feud Fight" is the second segment of the fifteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Chip Whistler returns, bringing Wholesome Foods to the outdoor food market, as he drags customers in with many marketing ploys, and Cricket destines to foil his plot. Meanwhile, Gramma goes looking for the spiciest pepper for her 10-Alarm chili. Plot The episode begins in media res with Cricket at the farmer's market in the middle of a giant tomato war. Earlier, the Green Family is setting up Green Family Farms at the Farmer's Market with Gramma Alice anxious to get the hottest pepper she can find for her 10-Alarm chili. She drags Bill away, leaving Cricket and Tilly to watch over the food stand. Suddenly, Chip Whistler (with composite resin for his fixed broken teeth) arrives to intimidate Cricket for their previous encounter. Cricket does not want to be outdone by Chip for his dirty tactics so he recruits Tilly to help bring him down. Meanwhile, Alice tries the various peppers at the market, but is dissatisfied by every single one she tries. She and Bill are suddenly approached by a mysterious Pepper Merchant who has them follow him to his pepper stand, located in a tent in a back alley. Cricket and Tilly start their feud with Wholesome Foods as they start beckoning customers while Chip stoops to lows to get people over to his booth. Eventually, Cricket and Chip both start insulting one another much to the excitement of the gathered crowd. Chip pulls his trump card, half off coupons for the customers. Cricket and Tilly seem defeated until Cricket decides to rally his fellow farmers to fight back at Wholesome Foods. Alice and Bill enter the Pepper Merchant's tent as he shows off his selection. While Alice is slightly intrigued by the products, she is still unimpressed, resulting in the Merchant showing up the Sultan Pepper. Alice eats it, much to Bill and the Merchant's shock, but she approves and is given his whole stash. Cricket and the farmers go to war with Chip and Wholesome Foods with tomatoes being thrown left and right. Tilly is overcome with sadness over the wasted produce and tries to talk some sense into Cricket. She tells him that she needs to stop the fighting as it has destroyed the market. Realizing she is right, Cricket puts his "weapons" down and calls for a truce. However, Chip instead attacks Cricket with more tomatoes, resulting in everyone, including his own employees, to see Chip as being a jerk. Alice and Bill return just in time to get a customer, but Chip attempts to eat all the produce. Upon seeing the Sultan Peppers, he eats them too and ends up getting a burning tongue and his resin melting and vows revenge again. The Greens promise to be ready for him, just as Bill remembers who Chip is. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Paul Scheer as Chip Whistler * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Griffin McElroy as The Pepper Merchant Trivia * This episode marks the return of Chip Whistler and the start of running gag involving his front teeth getting chipped. * The Pepper Merchant fittingly resembles a pepper. *'Moral:' Fighting and throwing things never solves anything. Gallery We aren't gonna shop at wholesome foods anymore.png External links * Feud Fight on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes